The Dauntless Prodigy
by TrisPedrad202
Summary: Tris Pedrad, sister of Zeke and Uriah Pedrad, became a Dauntless Prodigy at age 10. She can easily win a fight against basically anyone in the compound. What will happen when a blue eyed boy comes into this girls life? Will they be friends, or something more? Follow a story with friendship, heartbreak, humor, and drama.
1. Summary: Dauntless Prodigy

Tris Pedrad, sister of Zeke and Uriah Pedrad, became a Dauntless Prodigy at age 10. She can easily win a fight against basically anyone in the compound. What will happen when a blue eyed boy comes into this girls life? Will they be friends, or something more? Follow a story with friendship, heartbreak, humor, and drama.


	2. The Choosing Ceromony

**(A/N Hey peeps! This is my third story! I'm currently working on two other ones so I might not be updating this AS much. But for now this is my main focus. Don't forget to check out my other stories! Thank bye!)**

 **Tris POV:**

Today is the day. The day my brother Zeke either chooses to leave his family for a different faction. Or he chooses to stay with me, my other twin brother Uriah, our dad, and our mom. I hope he stays. I rise from my bed to get ready. I grab a simple form fitting black tank top, and motorcycle pants. On top I wear a black leather jacket and combat boots. Once I'm done getting dressed, I line my eyes with black eye liner and put on mascara. The last this I do before exiting my room is tucking my blonde hair back into a ponytail. I sneak into Uriahs next, and wake him up by saying, "Dauntless Cake!" He shoots straight up in bed and looks around. "Where!" I laugh, "No where you idiot, come on let's go prank Zeke!" Uriahs face lights up at my words, he is also a dauntless prodigy. We are well known threw out the compound, part of that is because our dad, Max, is one of the Dauntless leaders. But what we are really known for, is our pranks. I love pranking the initiates, and this year me and Uri have some good ones planned. Once Uriah is dressed we go to our closet and retrieve, hair dye, paintball guns, and sharpies. Chuckling evilly, we enter Zeke's room to find him sound asleep."You get hair dye, I'll get the sharpies." I whisper to Uriah, and he nods, spraying Zeke's hair multi colored while I draw unicorns on both his cheeks. Quickly I finish the drawing off with a rainbow connecting the unicorns. "Get ready to run." I warn Uriah. "On one.. Threee... Twooooo... One!" And we wake Zeke by pelting him with paintballs. "TWINS!" I look at Uriah, "RUN!" I drop my gun and sprint downstairs and I to the kitchen, grabbing an apple on my way out. "Gotta go, bye mom, bye dad!" I wave to them, and drag Uriah out with me. Over my shoulder I see a very angry, very rainbow colored, Zeke.

"To the Cafeteria!" I shout, and I race Uriah there. "I. I think. I think we lost him." Uriah says between his heavy breathing from the sprint. "Man Uri, I think all that cake your eating is saying you down." I shake my head in mock disapproval, before going to sit at my usual table with Lynn, Marlene, and Shannua. "Hey Tris, hey Uri! Where's Zeke?" Shannua asks, and right on cue he comes barreling into the cafeteria. His eyes find me and Uriah, and once again the chase is on. Me and Uriah hide behind Shannua, we know Zeke has a crush on her, it's so obvious. Zeke seems to give up, so I go to the lunch line and get two slices of cake, and a saled. No one really talks, we all know that since it's also Shannuas Ceromony today, that we not ever see them again. I'm super nervous that Zeke will transfer, but I have to stay strong. I can't be, or look vulnerable its dangerous. Eventually it's time to go, so I clear my plate and run up to the train tracks. I wait for a few minutes before I hear everyone else joining me. It doesn't take long to heart he honk of the train, signaling its arrival. I begin to run aside it, and soon throw myself side ways into one of the cars. Uriah jumps in after me, and together we sink to the floor. I lean my head on his shoulder, "It's going to be okay, T. He wouldn't leave us." Uriah says. This help me, Uriah always has a way of calming me when I'm stressed. "I know. I know." I say, more for myself of than for him. This is how we remain until I hear calls of, "It's here! Get off!" Uriah helps me to my feet, my muscles are sore from being in the same position for so long. I grab Uriahs hand and we launch ourselves out of the train together. After doing this so many times, I land easily on my feet, so does Uriah. Moving in towards the Hub, wher the Ceromony will be held I notice a large Candor boy, picking on a small Abnegation one. Being the selfless little stiffs they are, they never defend themselves. I take a step towards them and say, "Hey Candor, I suggest ithat if you don't Erudite hospitals very much, than you back away from her, now." I hiss. By now, Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, and a few other Dauntless have come to watch. "Ha, you couldn't even harm a fly. How old are you, 12?" He scoffs, I hate being picked on for how small I am. "Actually I'm 14, also a Dauntless Prodigy." I say proudly. "You better back away man, never get this girl mad." A Dauntless, I think his name is Tyler says. The Candor just rolls his eyes and begins walking away. I tap him on the shoulder, and when he's turning around, punch him in his nose, and knee him in the gut. He screams in pain, his nose probably broken. "Tris! What did you do?" I reconize my dads voice. "He was being mean to an Abnegation girl, he deserved that." I whine, pointing to the kids bloody nose. "Okay, let's just go inside now." My dad says, ushering everyone in the Hub. Once inside I take a seat in the Dauntless sector next to Uriah.

 **Max/Dad of Tris POV:**

I finish the customary speech, that I need to give each year before the actual Ceromony starts. This year, I'm running it. I call out the first persons name, "Xavier Wong." A Dauntless born steps up and chooses to transfer to Candor. Im actually glad because I never really liked him. I don't pay attenshion to any of the people I'm calling except the Dauntless born. Then I get to the one name that sends me into fear, "Zeke Pedrad." I call. I find him in the crowd, wrapped in Tris's tiny arms. She releases him from her hold and I watch as my son mounts the stage. I hand him the knife, and he accepts it. When he cuts his hand I notice them shaking. In the crowd, I can see Tris cutting off circulation in Uriah's hand from squeezing it so hard. At least I'm not the only who is scared he will transfer. Then I hear the best sound I could, the sizzling of the coals. "Dauntless." I announce, with pride in my voice. Zeke takes his seat at the front with the other Dauntless initiates. I'm beyond happy when Shannau, Zeke's friend that I suspect he likes, chooses to remain in Dauntless. But something surprises me, an Abnegtion actually chooses to transfer to Dauntless. That's the first time in history that happened. I guess he left the them for a reason, and I find myself hoping he makes it.

When the Ceromony is finally over, I release each faction on by one. Dauntless second to last. I join the back of the crowd, but reconize Tris's blonde ponytail bobbing as she runs in the front, with Zeke and Uriah. We all hop on the train car some what easily, except for the Stiff. I see Tris grabbing his hand and pulling him in the cart. They begin to talk with the ach other, Tris starting into his eyes which are deep blue. This will be a interesting year for Dauntless.

 **Tobias/Four POV:**

"Dauntless." The man announces, I think his name is Max. I finally escaped him, I finally escaped my abusive father Marcus. Walking towards the rows of Dauntless, I see one girl who catches my eye. She has bright blonde hair, it hangs in slight curls down her back. Her eyes are a beautiful gray with specks of blue in them. She's pretty, very pretty. I notice her sitting next to a boy with dark skin and chocolate eyes, she's holding his hands. I don't know why, but a flare of jealousy rushes threw me. _I don't even know her, why should I be jealous?_ I think to myself.

Finally, the Ceromony is over. When the Dauntless section gets realeased, they begin to run toward the train tracks. I run with them. But when they reach the train cars, and jump on, I have trouble and can't seem to do it. Finally the blond headed girl helps me in. Once I'm up close to her, I notice how young she actually looks, about 14 probably. She give me a smile and says, "Hi, my name is Tris!" In a cheerful voice. "Hi, I'm Tobias, but please don't call me that." "What should I call you then?" Tris asks. I think about it for a minute before saying, "Four." I see the confusion evident on her face. "When we did fear landscapes once in school, I had four fears." Her jaw drops. "Only Four! That's a record. I had Six. I'm a dauntless Prodigy, I bet you will be to." We sit down and talk for a while longer, before the boy I saw her sitting next to comes up to us. "Hey Tris! Hey dude, what's your name?" He asks me. "Four." I anwser plainly. "Sweet, I'm Uriah, Tris's brother." Without warning, Uriah sweeps Tris off the ground, and throws her over his shoulder. She shrieks, and laughs. "Time to get off!" An older dauntless man announces. Uriah puts Tris down, and I rise to my feet, standing next them. "We have to jump!" Tris yells to me over the wind. She grabs my hand, and I swear at feel sparks. "Ready, set, JUMP!" Tris starts running and pulls me after her. Then when she reached the edge of the train car, Tris hurls herself out of the car and onto the compound roof. Tris laughs, and I find myself joining her. She landed on her feet, I however toppled to my knees. Tris helps me up and leads me to the growing group of initiates near the edge of the roof.

 **Tris POV:**

Dad gives the same speech he does every year to the new initiates. I tune out most of it, until I hear the sentence a I have been waiting for all day. "Who wants to jump first?" My hand goes shouting up in the air. "Me Dad! Me me me!" I run towards the ledge, but so does Uriah. "No me Dad! Me me me ME!" Uriah argues. "I asked first." I whine facing Uriah, we continue to fight for a few minutes before I get tired of it. I sweep kick Uriah's legs, and step on the ledge. Before Uriah can get back up I say, "See you later Suckers!" And do a backflip of the roof.

The impact of the net knocks the wind out of me, and I laugh. Amar gives me his hand, and pulls me off the net before Uriahs fat but can squish me. I trot over to the wall and sink down, waiting for the other initiates to jump. Soon they all have, and Amar begins the tour. Me and Uriah head back to our apartment and watch a movies together. Soon my eye lids begin to feel heavy and I'm struggling to keep them open. I end up falling asleep on top of Uriah on the couch.

 **(A/N hey people's! So tomorrow I'm going camping in Cape Cod until Friday. So I won't be updating for a while probably. I'll make sure to update extra chapters with tonight or when I get back to makeup for it! Hope you liked my first chapter!:):):):):)**

 **~Ali!**


	3. Heart Brake

**(A/N Hey people's! Sorry I didn't update in awhile, but I have a excuse. I went camping in Cape cod for 6 days. Hope you can forgive me. I'll try to post extra to make up for it, but I have school in a few days and still need to do my summer work. Warning: Some swearing. Also I will clear up a few things:**

 **Max is the leader of Dauntless, married to Hana, and dad of Tris, Uriah, and Zeke**

 **Uriah and Tris are twins. Zeke is 2 years older.**

 **Tris and Uriah help train initiates and love to prank people.**

 **Tris has a secret boyfriend her brothers don't know about.**

 **Zeke and Four are friends.**

 **Sorry for such a long A/N. Okay now on with the story!:)**

 **TRIS POV:**

I have wake up on top of Uriah, on our couch. Then I remember watching a movie last night with him here. I must have fallen asleep. Realization hits me as I realize today is the first day me and Uriah get to help Amar train the transfers. I run up to my room and take a quick shower. Then I put on black Nike shorts, a yellow and black sports bra with a mesh back, and black sneakers. I do my usual make up and tuck my hair into a ponytail. Once I'm ready I head downstairs and am greeted by Uriah who is already eating breakfast. "Hey Uri." I say, he looks up at me. "Urgh, Tris really?" "What?" I ask sounding confused, but I'm not. Zeke and Uriah have also been a little protective, since my dad isn't around that much and neither is my mom. They don't like when I wear, and I quote, 'inappropriate, skin showing clothes.' "Can you pleaseeee change, I don't want any boys looking at you." He pleads. "Nope, now let's go." I respond, on our way out I grab a apple. Amar should be getting the initiates in a little bit, so my and Uri head to the training room early for our Twin Workout.

Once we are there, Uriah gets our the supplies and I put on our workout playlist. The first song is Don't Let me Down, by The Chainsmokers, ft. Daya. Once Uriah is ready we begin. The first thing we do is 5 laps around the track, 50 sit-ups, and 25 push-ups. Next we warm-up on the punching bag, doink a combination of punches and kicks. "I'm ready for some action!" I yell over the music, he nods and asks, "Fighting square?" I nod in agreement, and we walk onto the fighting mat. After circling him for a little bit, I make a mover punching him in the jaw and kneeing him in the gut. Uriah groans, and sweeps my legs out. _On feet, must stay in feet._ I remind myself, and I was right because Uriah try's to kick me in the ribs but fails with my catching his foot. I scramble off the floor and regain my position. Without warning I swing a fist in the nose and hear crackling, finishing it off with a leg sweep. I jump on him and put him in a head lock. "Give up?" I ask him. "Never!" He yells. "Oh that was a mistake!" I reply, and tighten my grip. "Oh. Okay. *coagh* Okay, I *coaghs* give in!" He manages to choke out, and I release him. "Still want to do knife throwing?" I ask. "Sure. Go stand in front of the target." He orders, and I do. Ur gets three knifes in his hands. "Ready?" "Yep, take your shot Uri!" I challenge. He sends the first knife inches above my head. The next one in between my fingers, and the next one to my ear. But this time I feel a sharp pain, and blood trickles down. "Meanie!" I whine, and tackle him. We wrestle on the floor for a little before I hear someone clear their throat behind us. Me and Uriah both turn to see Amar with the transfers starting at us in awe. I get to my feet and help Uriah up, brushing myself off. "How long have you been watching us?" Uriah asks, Amar snickers and says, "The whole time." I notice people's eyes on me and notice that one of those eyes are the deep blue ones. The same ones that belong to Four, the stiff. I remember helping him onto the train yesterday and blush. _Stop it Tris._ I scold myself. _You have a secret boyfriend Who you love, and this is Zeke's friend anyway._ Iavertmyeyes _._ "Well, we should get started!" I announce, breaking the awkward silence. And we do.

 **Amar POV:**

I hearthe sound of skin hitting leather. "Stay quiet, and follow me." I instruct the transfers that I just woke up. I lead them to the corner of the training room, and we all hide behind some supplies. Like I suspected Tris and Uriah are training. They do almost everyday. "Wow." I hear Four, the stiff whisper under his breath. Tris just pinned Uriah in the fitting square, and is currently choking him. I'm about to go out, but he gives in and he releases him. Next we watch as Uriah throws knifes at Tris, and they end up wrestling. I come out from behind the supplies, with the transfers behind me. I notice pretty much every boy staring at Tris. She's in just shorts and a sports bra. Little do they know she has a boyfriend that she keeps a secret from her brothers who don't want her to date. Tris has always been a rebel. I'm the only one who knows about her boyfriend. His name is Blaze and I've never liked him, but who am I to judge? I clear my from behind the twins and Tris seems startled. "How long have you been there?" Uriah asks. "The whole time." I anwser back. I notice Tris staring at Four. This girl is always looking for trouble, isn't she? "Well, we should get started!" Tris says, purposely braking the awkward silence.

 **Four POV:**

When Amar leads us out from behind our wall of supplies I notice all the guys starting at Tris, and get a little jealous. No, I can't hit on her. Zeke was the only one who made an effort to talk to me beside Tris, and having a crush on his little sister won't help. I find myself starting into her stormy eyes, and she's starting back. When Tris looks away, something in me deflates. But Lightens once we start training and she comes over to help me with my fighting stance.

Eventually the day is over and it's time for dinner. Zeke invited me to his house, and I gladly excepted. Hoping to see Tris, _No I don't care if I see her or not._ I tell myself. Once we arrive at his house, he knocks on the door, and it immediately opens up to reveal Uriah smiling like always. Tris comes bouncing downstairs in a black longs sleaves dress that goes to mid thigh. She has her hair curled and hanging down her back. As far as I can tell she is wearing mascara but nothing else. She also is smiling, but more than normal. "Where are you going?" Zeke asks. Tris haults, not have seeing Zeke and Uriah before. "Just out." Man her voice is like a angel, even when it's obvious she is lieing. I really need to stop thinking like this, I don't want to loose Zeke as a friend. "Yeah sure you are. We have a very special guest over for dinner." Zeke says, pointing to me. "Okay, Um. Have fun? I guess. Bye now!" She dashes out the door laughing evilly, before Zeke can stop her. "Let's just eat. My mom made spaghetti before she left for work." He explains. So I sit at the table with Zeke and Uriah eating the most delicious pasta EVER! I'm about to get my third serving when Tris burst threw the door with mascara tinted tears running down her face. She bolts to her room, and I hear the lock.

 **Tris POV:**

I made it! Finally I was able to bolt out the door away from my brothers, and Four. I start walking towards a restaurant called Dauntless Dinery for my date with Blaze. I'm a little early but I'm sure he won't mind. Blaze is 15, one year older that me, and I have been dateing him for a month now without anyone knowing. I love him, and he loves me. He told me so. On my way I pass the casmn, my sanctuary where I can sit to just be alone and think. I hear smacking sounds, probably some couple making out again. I turn towards them and am about to yell at them to 'Get a room!' But then I see him, the boy who said he loved me. Who I thought I loved. Blaze. Tears are already streaming down my face as I choke out, "You Douche Bag!" And I turn and run, I can't go to my best friends house, Lynn, because she is spending the time off with her sister today. I can't go to Marlene since she is with her dad right now. So instead I just run home and sprint up to my room. Slamming and locking the door. I thought he loved me, I thought I loved him. But the only thing I feel right now is anger, hate, and deepest of all a thirst for blood. I tear off the promise ring he gave me only a couple days ago, and hurl it across the room at the wall. I begin to sob even harder, and smash a picture of us that was framed in glass. I hear a knock on my door and a voice, "Tris? Are you alright?" I reconize the voice belongs to Zeke. "Please leave me the f*ck alone!" I shout at him, and burrow myself under a nest of blankets. I hear the door to my bathroom open. I forgot to lock it, since it connects me and Uriah's together. "Trissy? Are you alright?" I hear Uriah ask. "Yeah, totally." I respond sarcastically. "Come on, you can tell us Tris." This time it's Zeke talking. "O-okay." I stutter in between sobs. "I k-kinda g-got a boy- boyfriend, a-and he, he che-cheated on me." I sob into Uriahs shoulder. Zeke tenses. "Let's go beat the shit out of him." He says blankly, staring into thin air. "N-no, it's f-fine. I already have him on my list." I respond.

 **Zeke** **POV:**

My little sister lays sobbing on Uriahs shoulder. Wait, did she just say her list!? Oh no, that is not good. See, whenever someone has done something extremely horrible to Tris or anyone she cares about, they go on her list of revenge. And man, what's she does to those people is not a pretty sight. Then the first thing she said sinks in. "Wait, did you say boyfriend?" I ask, shocked. Tri nods shyly. "Tris, I told you. I told you that you were to young for a boyfriend!" I yell at her. Finally she's getting mad, "Well sorry! Your not my dad, and I thought I loved him!" Tris defends herself. "I'm sorry, I just hate seeing you hurt, and I feel responsible with dad gone so often." I tell her, and she just nods her head in understanding. "Want to come down to eat?" Uriah asks her. "Yeah, just let me change. Thanks you guys are the best." Tris replies, hugging Uriah, and then me. We leave her and go back downstairs where Four waits with a worried expression on his face. "Is she alright?" He asks. I nod my head in anwser. "Yeah she's good."

 **Four POV:**

Ihear yelling, probably Tris and Zeke arguing. A few minutes later Zeke and Uriah come down. "Is she alright?" I ask, finding myself caring about what happened to Tris. I want to hurt whoever did this to her. Zeke nods his head and says, "Yeah she's good." We sit back down and talk for a few minutes before Tris comes downstairs in a tanktop and shorts, her eyes are puffy, from crying probably. Though Tris seems sad, I can reconize the look in her eyes. The look that says she wants blood, and I want to help. For the rest of the night we just eat and talk and watch movies. Tris seems to feel better and when it's a little past 12 we all head to bed, because of training the next day.

 **(A/N Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to set up some more FourTris time in this story! I'm going to probably post again tommarow! Stay Brave!)**

 **~Ali!:):):):):)**


	4. Sorry!:(

**Hey peeps! I know you probably hate me right now for not updating in a REALLY long time. But I had a lot of things to do with my family, along with school and soccer. So I might get to updating tommarow, but I might have to go biking. We shall see. I also have two other storie to work on. Please don't hate me.**

 **Sorry again**

 **~Ali!:):):):):):) ️**


End file.
